James' Revenge
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: James finally gets his revenge on the twins, Emily and Edward.(Request for tate310)


James had never quite forgiven the Scottish twins for telling him those silly rumours about the monster in the loch.

He was also furious that his own siblings, Edward and Emily, had laughed at him!

"How dare they! How dare they!" He hissed to himself as he biffed the trucks in the yard. "I'll pay them out! I'll pay them out!"

He thought back to when the twins had told him about the monster

' _He only emerges from the loch on dark, foggy nichts.'_ they said.

James suddenly had an idea on how to pay them both out. And hopefully, with luck, his brother and sister...

...

According to James' driver, the next five to six nights were absolutely foggy. James had a plan set up and ready for him to execute.

"I'll scare those two tonight!" He vowed.

His driver and fireman helped too. It was difficult, laborious work, and the crew had no supper, but they were ready by sunset.

...

Night came, and the twins were chuffing by the loch.

"Och nice night ain't it Dougie?" Donald called to his twin.

"Aye I ken!" agreed Douglas. "Right bonny this. Reminds me o' hame!"

They chuffed under the stars and headed past the signal box before they reached the loch.

But when they got there, neither of them could see a thing.

"Och its tae dark!" Complained Douglas.

"Oi-I'm the one in front!" Cried Donald.

They puffed on, silent, cautious. Steam stealthily slipped from their pistons and flew into the fog, where it vanished into thin air, like ghosts in the sun.

Suddenly they saw something looming out of the darkness. And it creaked towards them down the line.

...

It was tall and twisted. It towered over the terrified twins and screeching noises- of scrap metal- was heard coming from above them...

"Run for it Dougie!" Screamed Donald. "It'll eat us!"

"What will?" asked Douglas fearfully.

"The monster- he's real!"

Douglas was thrown into reverse and the twins nearly used up all their coal between them to get away from the loch.

...

A few days later, the twins recovered from their fright and told Oliver and Duck. Although the former merely scoffed at the idea, the latter told Edward and BoCo about it at Wellsworth later on.

"It's strange- those two usually just brush aside that sort of thing. Duck said. They were shaking all the time and they only kept to each other and themselves since then. Even so, Oliver thinks they were hallucinating."

"I think he could be right- the twins wouldn't make up a story like that." Said BoCo indubitably.

Edward said nothing. He just listened politely, allowing his thoughts to be spun into webs of theories by long legged logic deep in his funnel.

...

That night, the Fat Controller was selecting new engines to go by the loch route. The twins were traumatised, and the other engines didn't know why. Percy claimed to have seen something, but he wasn't entirely sure, so he wouldn't go due to dubious evidence.

"Edward, Emily. You'll go out tonight, as you're both stalwart engines." Announced the Fat Controller.

"Yes sir!" They chorused.

James smirked lazily from his berth at the other end. No one noticed.

Honestly it was too easy for him.

...

Once more, the loch was shrouded in web, winds wailing loudly. The atmosphere reminded Edward of a cemetery. He and Emily chuffed along cautiously, keeping a look out.

Neither believed in the story, but they were concerned and Edward did point out they had to be careful anyway.

Emily was in front. Her lamp shone on the iron rails as she and Edward made their way along. She was thankful her older brother was here- he was good at chasing away fears and providing a metamorphic light when needed.

Suddenly a loud shriek was heard and sparks fizzled into the lake.

"Edward!" She gasped. "Did you see that?"

"What was it Emily?" He asked, concerned for his little sister.

"I... saw sparks! They went in the lake!" She replied, unable to remain calm.

"I'm sure it must just be your imagination." Answered Edward. "We must keep going."

"Yes –we need to get a move on." Agreed Emily.

So they did.

But James was not giving up so easily.

Smirking, he emerged from his spot and charged down the line.

This time, Edward saw what was happening, though Emily saw it first.

They both whistled in genuine terror, the sounds ringing out across the inky depths in alarm.

"THE MONSTER!" They both screamed, and they bolted down the line- back the way they came.

...

Next morning, a tall tower of chicken wire and black tissue paper was deposited at the children's local school.

James was mighty pleased his plan worked so well. He teased them about the monster and laughed.

The four engines kept to themselves, speaking little to the other engines about their experience with the Monster of the Loch.


End file.
